beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sand Scarab TR145WD
Sand Scarab TR145WD is a Defence type beyblade I created. It's owner is Dune. Facebolt: Scarab The facebolt despicts Khepri,an ancient Egyptian god that repersents the sun rising. It shows a golden beetle on a red facebolt. It is also the Heculeo facebolt turned over. Energy Ring: Scarab At the first glance,you would say it is a pegasus energy ring,but it is modified. The pegasus heads are cut down to now resemble the jaws of a scarab and the wings are cut down to resemble the legs of a scarab. 4D Fusion Wheel: Sand Overview Sand has the rubber frame of fusion and the core of flash mixed together. It has 2 modes,Defence and Absorb mode. Defence is when the four spikes of the rubber frame are upand absorb is when they're down. The modes are both better depending on the height. If the track is 120 or higher,use defence mode. If it is 105 or below,use absorb. Rubber frame Weight: 4.55 grams The Rubber Frame is, as its name suggests, made of rubber. It is hard rubber, much harder than regular rubber. Its main purpose is to make opponent beyblades bounce off upon contact. Also, the Rubber Frame can be used to spin-steal from left-spinning beyblades. Core The core clearly resembles Flame, but looking slightly more like a circle. It retains it's bows and small spikes though. Spin Track: TR145 (Triple Roller) Triple Roller 145 (TR145) is a track with 3 rollers to deflect/evade attacks. It is the successor to ED145/R145/WD145. It looks similar to R145/WD145, but is made completely out of plastic. Like its predecessors, it also has three protrusions, and in the middle of each protrusion's outer edge is one roller that works in two different ways: absorbing attacks and disabling spin stealing/pain splitting. Its Defense capabilities are stronger than R145/ED145/WD145 because since it is not free spinning and doesn't have hooks on the 3 wings, it doesn't self KO like ED145. It outclasses R145 & WD145 because it has less recoil because it can block attacks with the free spinning wheels on its wings. The rollers are able to take off by flipping over for no free spin or stay off. It is red in color. Perfomence Tip: Wide Defence Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the 2nd widest of the “Defense” series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD, PD and BWD). It's width provides many advantages, but also some disadvantages too. Wide Defense has arguably been called the "best Stamina Performance Tip available if used in the right combination". Unlike many other tips, Wide Defense has a lot of Stamina. Aside from all of this, Wide Defense can also have good balance. This tip can be sometimes used to beat Attack types by using a weak shot. When used with 230, all it's defense and balance potential is taken away and reveals WD's true stamina potential. It is a bright yellow in color. Special Moves Defense mode Sandstorm: The ground turns to sand and a giant wind picks up the sand and starts to swirl around scarab. This was first used against Kenta and Flash Sagittario 230WD. Sand Horn Drive: Scarab gets engulfed in sand then shoots straight at the target. It was first used to defeat Kenta and Flash Sagittario 230WD. Absorb mode Black Sand Swirling Destruction: Dune unleashes his rage and black sand starts to form in the stadium. Scarab disappears into the sand. Then a huge pit in the sand opens up under the opponent and it falls in then the pit closes. Suddenly the sand explodes and the enemy is sent flying. This was first used o defeat King and Variares D:D.